


Explosion

by Sohotthateveryonedied



Series: Whumptober 2019 [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Character Death, Explosions, Gen, Whumptober 2019, prompt: explosion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sohotthateveryonedied/pseuds/Sohotthateveryonedied
Summary: Jason tells himself that Bruce is coming for him, even as the bomb ticks down.





	Explosion

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Explosion

Jason’s ribs are broken. He can feel the splinters...everywhere. Everywhere hurts. His left leg feels heavy and numb, and he doesn’t know if the crowbar tore something or if his brain is trying to shield him from the pain or  _ what,  _ but he knows it can’t be a good sign.   
  
_ 00:13 _   
  
Where is Bruce?    
  
_ 00:12  _   
  
He said he would always be there, right? When Jason first donned the red and green, Bruce told him that they were partners now. He would always have his Robin’s back, no matter what.    
  
_ 00:11 _   
  
So where  _ is  _ he? The metal door is cold against Jason’s back—pressing against one of the many gashes in his skin where he’s been all but torn apart. Joker didn’t hold back this time, and Jason knows he shouldn’t think this way, but he almost wishes Joker had just ended it straight away.    
  
_ 00:10  _   
  
Put a bullet through Jay’s skull the moment he had him. It would have been quick. He wouldn’t be hurting this much. Wouldn’t be running through every escape route in his head that he _ knows _ would work in seconds if only he weren’t a battered pulp.    
  
_ 00:09  _   
  
He wants his mom. Not Sheila; not the woman who betrayed him for a few bucks. His real mom—the one who made sloppy joes on Thursdays and held Jason close during cold nights and read Dickens to him on days when she wasn’t too high to see straight.  _ Will I see her when I go? Or is my soul already too gray to qualify?  _   
  
_ 00:08 _   
  
There’s blood on his lips. It gurgles in his throat, and he knows that’s a bad sign. Snapped ribs, internal bleeding, about thirty different open wounds, concussion…   
  
_ 00:07 _   
  
Bruce is coming. He’s on his way. He’s Batman. He wouldn’t leave Jason to die—he loves him. He cares about him. Right?   
  
_ 00:06 _   
  
The clock doesn’t stop ticking. He’s running out of time, and he knows he should probably feel afraid. Feel anything, really, but all Jason can muster is numbness. His body hurts  _ so much,  _ and he doesn’t care how as long as it stops soon. He doesn’t want to feel anymore.    
  
_ 00:05 _   
  
Alfred. He and Alfred are supposed to have tea together tomorrow. He should have left a note. Maybe Alfred will spend time with Dick instead. Jason hopes so—he doesn’t want them to be lonely.    
  
_ 00:04 _   
  
He wants his mom.    
  
_ 00:03 _   
  
He wants Bruce.    
  
_ 00:02 _   
  
He...doesn’t hurt anymore. Is that a bad thing?    
  
_ 00:01 _   
  
Bruce.    
  
_ 00:00 _   
  
_ He’s not coming for— _

**Author's Note:**

> [Feel free to mosey on down to my Tumblr!](http://sohotthateveryonedied.tumblr.com/)


End file.
